This invention relates to a three-wheeled vehicle with a driven rear wheel typical of a motorcycle and two steerable front wheels coupled symmetrically to the motorcycle frame by means of a parallelogram-type wheel support, which includes two cross member one above the other and a foot resting platform attached to the lower cross members and extending rearward along each side of the frame.
Such a vehicle is disclosed in the German Patent Application DE OS No. 27 07 562.* Since this vehicle configuration is characterized by a platform remaining essentially horizontal at all times whereas the vehicle frame can lean with respect to the platform, it may be difficult to park the vehicle. The known vehicle concept therefore comprises a locking device for connecting the platform and vehicle frame in such a manner that the frame is locked in an essentially upright position with respect to the platform. This is accomplished by means of a linkage pivotally mounted to the platform, which is latchable in a latch attached to the frame. Since this locking device has no contact to the ground, there is no parking brake action combined with the locking. FNT *and U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,199; U.K. Pat. No. 1 561 253; Japanese Pat. No. 1 176 544; Italian Patent Application No. 48 171 A/77; Taiwanese Utility Patent UM-9367.